Attacker
}}An |Atakkā|lit. attack user}} is a Border agent who specializes in the use of Attacker Triggers. Specifics The Attacker position is one of the 9 official positions available to Border agents, one of the 7 directly involved in combat, and one of the 4 a trainee achieves immediately after reaching B-rank. Those official agents who have scored the most points (at least 4000) with an Attacker Trigger out of all the Triggers in their set, and who have less than 6000 points with any Gunner Trigger, are classified as Attackers. C-ranks trainees wielding Attacker Triggers are not considered Attackers, since they are not official agents. Overview Attackers specialize in melee combat and fight almost exclusively at close quarters, although each of the 3 basic Attacker Triggers enables them to execute mid-ranged attacks in certain conditions, often with the help of additional Triggers. As their name implies, Attackers are the most offensive-oriented fighters. Their Triggers grant them excellent raw power, being surpassed in destructive abilities only by Ibis, as well as the highest damage-per-second ratio. Furthermore, Attacker Triggers are the ones consuming the least trion, which means that a high trion capacity is of secondary importance to Attackers, and in fact many of them have relatively low trion levels. Due to the characteristics of their Triggers, Attackers often serve as the main damage dealers of their unit, fighting at the front of their formation. When this is not the case, their considerable offensive power can be used to break through the enemy's defenses; otherwise, they can serve as decoys or defend themselves and their teammates with Shield while moving into a more favorable range. This Defense Trigger is in fact essential to them, as it allows them to approach foes who specialize in mid-range without risks. Others prefer to use Grasshopper to close the distance or Gunner Triggers to hold their own from afar. For similar reasons, Border's most agile fighters are all Attackers. The three basic Attacker Triggers are Kogetsu, Raygust and Scorpion. Sōgetsu and the spear are also used by some A-rank agents. Solo Points Since points fluctuate constantly, most of the following scores are likely to be obsolete. *No. 1 Attacker, Kei Tachikawa (Kogetsu): 45961 (22/02) *No. 2 Attacker, Sōya Kazama (Scorpion): 12042+ (05/02) *No. 3 Attacker, Kirie Konami (Sōgetsu): 12042+ (05/02) *No. 4 Attacker, Kō Murakami: 12042 (05/02) *No. 5 Attacker: 11178+ (22/02) *No. 6 Attacker, Tatsuhito Ikoma (Kogetsu): 11177 (22/02) *No. 7 Attacker: 10000-11177 (22/02) *Yōsuke Yoneya (Kogetsu: Spear): 9825 (05/02) *Shun Midorikawa (Scorpion): 9721 (05/02) *Shinnosuke Tsuji (Kogetsu): 8393 (22/02) *Hisato Sasamori (Kogetsu): 7452 (22/02) *Yūta Miura (Kogetsu): 7407 (22/02) *Noboru Koarai (Kogetsu): 7280 (22/02) *Tsuneyuki Okudera (Kogetsu): 7188 (15/02) *Yūko Kumagai (Kogetsu): 7119 (05/02) *Yūma Kuga (Scorpion): 5172 (15/02) *Masato Kageura (Scorpion): 4780 (15/02) *Hyuse (Kogetsu): 4016 (22/02) List of Attackers Currently, there are 27 known Attackers in Border, roughly corresponding to the Attackers who participate in rank battles. Hyuse, who reached B-rank with Kogetsu, is included in the count. Tetsuji Arafune, Kyōko Sawamura and Raizō Terashima previously held this position as well. Among the All-Rounders, Yōko Katori is known to have started out as an Attacker. Masafumi Shinoda utilizes an Attacker Trigger, but it is unknown if he is classified as an Attacker. The following Attackers are listed by their unit's ranking at the start of the current season of Rank Battles. When known, their individual ranking in the Attacker class is reported under their name. Trivia * Despite utilizing an Attacker Trigger, Hidehide Hinoe is not considered an Attacker due to his being a trainee. * Due to Kyōsuke Karasuma's statement, it is safe to assume that Yukimaru Ichijō is either the no. 5 or the no. 7 Attacker, and that he has more than 10000 points with Raygust. * Yūichi Jin formerly held the position of no. 2 Attacker. * When Osamu Mikumo was promoted to B-rank, his Trigger of choice was Raygust, which would make him an Attacker; however, he was immediately categorized as a Shooter for unknown reasons. References Category:Attacker Category:Positions